In the art of telephony, there are call centers that specialize in processing telephone calls. A state-of-art call center has access to a central telephone switch and local area network (LAN) supporting telephony equipment such as telephones, computing appliances, servers, and the like. In most such call centers, an interactive voice response (IVR) unit is accessible to the center for intercepting calls destined for the center.
The IVR unit is typically adapted for customer self-service. Further, IVR units may be used to screen callers for routing to live agents within the call center or working remotely from the center but connected to the center by a wireless or wired carrier network. In IVR interaction, a voice application is played for the caller and the caller interacts with menu options that the caller hears the voice platform play.